Strikes
by Peri Gigi
Summary: [HIATUS] / Peter Pan? Pewaris keluarga Park? Siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan berantai di Pyeongchang-dong? Bagaimana Jongin, seorang detektif muda, menyelidiki kasus ini? Berhasilkah ia mengetahui pelakunya? / Super Junior, EXO / Crime-Suspense-SemiYaoi


Genre : Crime, Suspense

Category : EXO, Super Junior, Re-post, Re-make, Translated

Cast : EXO, Super Junior

Discalimer : **This story made by soleilthesun8994**

Note : **Ini re-make (versi terjemahan) dari fanfiction Super Junior karya orang diatas dengan nama dan lokasi yang dirubah**

000

Hush, Little Baby

KELUAR DI MALAM HARI

Aku menemukan diriku dalam keadaan duduk pada sebuah kursi yang sama didalam tempat yang sama; sebuah bar. Bukan untuk mencari teman bicara, bukan juga untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku dari hal-hal seputar pekerjaan dan untuk melakukannya, bar inilah tempat yang tepat.

Aku tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda yang bersedia menari menghampiri kematian mereka di lantai dansa. Aku lebih memilih menjadi pemuda yang mabuk kemudian mengemudi dan melesat sampai ke rumah dengan disertai luka-luka kecil, alkohol berkandungan tinggi, foto pelaku yang diambil oleh kepolisian, dan surat izin mengemudi yang disita. Dan jika kau kemari untuk mendapatkan hiburan, aku akan memasang wajah mesum yang dibuat-buat, "Apa kau bercanda?" yang seringkali disertai dengan seringai sombong yang menjijikan dan alis yang meliuk-liuk.

Hai, namaku Kim Jongin. Kau mungkin akan mengira bahwa aku adalah seorang detektif berseragam serba putih yang gemar menghabiskan malam di bar. Sekarang ini, aku sedang mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri pada minuman keras bukan untuk kepalaku yang berdengung melainkan berniat untuk melunturkan segala omong kosong seputar pekerjaan detektif yang biasanya selalu stres, memuakkan, dan dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk dari tubuh-tubuh mati yang bergelimpangan di beranda rumahmu. Kau pasti akan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri pada beberapa minuman atau racun jika kau memiliki pekerjaan sepertiku.

Oh, omong-omong, jika kau ingin tahu apa posisi pekerjaanku, kuminta padamu untuk menanyakannya dengan suara lantang. Ya, seperti itu. Aku adalah Kepala dari bagian Penggagalan Kriminal Sialan—atau aku harus menyebutnya Bagian Penyidik Forensik dan Tim Penangkap Kriminal. Yang kami lakukan adalah menggagalkan aksi para kriminal dan memastikan mereka mendapat pengalaman terbaik dari hidup yang malang… Tentu saja yang kumaksudkan adalah penjara, bukan kehidupan para kriminal yang memang selalu malang.

Tapi kasus kali ini sangat berbeda. Selain karena ini benar-benar menjijikan. Baru saja, baru pagi ini, atasanku menyerahkan beberapa data padaku. Aku membaca semua data itu berulang kali dan aku yakin bahwa ada kesalahan mengeja disana… Atau ada sesuatu yang salah.

Intinya, aku membaca kertas itu hampir ratusan kali dan kenyataan mengerikan menantang mataku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak berlarut dalam ketegangan, tapi apa yang sebenarnya ditulis pada lembaran kertas itu?

Yah, disana tertulis bahwa seorang pembunuh berantai sedang berkeliaran. Orang itu memperkosa serta membunuh orang yang sering berkeliaran di malam hari dan dia juga melakukan hal mengerikan seperti memutilasi korbannya, melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh mereka, atau kadang juga menyantap tubuhnya.

Banyak menduga-duga seperti ini membuatku muak. Bagian kuning yang terdapat di kertas itu menatapku dan aku balik menatapnya seakan ia memiliki mata. Senangnya, kertas itu tidak punya mata.

Lalu, siapa pembunuh berantai ini? Coba kalahkan aku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang itu. Yang kutahu hanya identitasnya yang dilindungi dengan nama alias 'Peter Pan'. Rumor mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah pewaris kekayaan keluarga Park. Siapa keluarga Park itu, akan kujelaskan nanti.

Saksi mata mendeskripsikan orang itu sebagai seseorang yang lembut dan ramah diluar, namun jauh didalamnya, ia adalah maniak psikotik yang siap menyerang kapan saja. Apa yang ia lakukan pada semua korbannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupastikan. Tapi banyak dari mereka mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki tempat tinggal atau semacam tempat penelitian hina disini—di daerah ini. Aku juga mendengar dari beberapa orang lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia memutilasi dan memakan korbannya, tapi aku tidak segera memercayainya. Lebih baik aku menyelidikinya lebih dulu.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, menggenggam gelas bir-ku dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Aku keluar dari bar dan bersandar pada tiang untuk meringankan rasa pusing. Siapa yang bersedia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk? Setelah pening di kepalaku perlahan menghilang, aku kembali kedalam mobil, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya sekedar untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada pria menyeramkan yang masuk. Aku memeriksa keadaan dengan rasa takut yang kentara. Saat kudapati bahwa tak ada yang salah, aku langsung melesat pergi dengan perasaan tenang.

Jalan raya. Di Pyeongchang-dong, jalanannya berkelok-kelok persis dengan cara berpikir manusia. Aku tahu kota lain yang bertetanggaan dengan daerah ini memiliki tingkat kriminal yang tinggi—Seoul. Tapi kasus ini gila. Aku takkan melepaskannya dari tanganku.

Sambil mengemudi dengan letih, aku meraih ponsel dari dalam saku dan menghubungi atasanku, Pak Kim Minseok. Agen F.I.A.T. paling menyebalkan yang pernah berjalan di muka bumi.

"_Halo?_" Sambut satu suara diseberang sana. Kupercepat penjelasanku untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Halo, Pak Kim. Ini agen Kim Jongin. Dengar, apa kau mendapat informasi mengenai pembunuh berantai yang ingin kutangkap?" Ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suaraku. Sesuatu berkata padaku kalau aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Bukan karena aku takut. Astaga, untuk apa aku takut pada bocah laki-laki kaya yang memangsa orang-orang hanya demi membuat diri sendiri merasa kuat?

Yah, dia takkan bisa menggertakku. Tidak dirumahku! Tidak di kota kelahiranku. Dia bisa pulang ke negaranya jika dia mau, tapi tidak seorangpun yang punya hak untuk menyingkirkanku selama aku masih disini!

"_Oh, ya, terima kasih karena bersedia mengingatkanku, Agen Jongin. Dengarkan aku, aku punya sesuatu untuk kau lakukan sebelum kau menghabiskan waktu untuk berfoya-foya,_"

Tunggu, berhenti disana.

Foya-foya? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku berfoya-foya? Aku mengambil pekerjaan ini hanya karena menginginkan peringkat yang lebih tinggi dan meraih kemungkinan naik jabatan. Apa yang kau maksud dengan berfoya-foya?

"Benar. Aku berfoya-foya." Mengatakannya terasa berat di kerongkonganku. Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku masih memiliki kemampuan untuk bicara.

"_Baiklah. Ayo kembali pada bisnis kita. Kau tahu, kami belum mengidentifikasi pembunuhnya, tapi kami sangat yakin pada kenalannya, rekannya, dan teman-temannya._"

Jadi, atasanku yang unik ini sedang mencoba memberitahuku kalau 'pembunuh berantai' ini memiliki rekan? Wow. Sungguh serangga yang pandai bersosialisasi. Dan aku menyebut diriku sebagai penyendiri yang gila!

"Tunggu, apa? Pak Kim, jangan bahas perincian yang lain dulu. Kau harus memberitahuku tentang si pembunuh berantai. Seperti: apa yang dia lakukan, bagaimana dia melakukannya, kenapa dia melakukannya, siapa yang memintanya melakukan hal itu. Pak Kim, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya." Aku memperingatinya dengan rasa simpati yang pura-pura.

"_Baik, Nona Jongin. Kuberitahu rinciannya. Orang ini dikenal dengan nama 'Peter Pan' yang bisa menjadi predator dan kekanakan disaat yang sama. Kedua, menurut kabar, dia memang orang yang edan._"

Sekarang kalimat itu membuatku diam dan berpikir. Hmm… Edan. Edan. Edaan? Edan adalah sesuatu yang jarang kutemukan dalam kamusku dan jarang kuucapkan dalam kosa kataku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kosa katamu begitu menarik dan berwarna, Pak Kim," Kataku canggung. "Edan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu." Rasanya aku bisa melihat seringai dan wajah kejam Pak Kim dari sini. Dia tidak senang pada apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"_Yah, bukan itu intinya, Nona Jongin. Intinya adalah pembunuh berantai itu mengatakan kalau ia akan berkeliaran dijalanan Pyeongchang-dong. Tempat ini adalah perumahan yang besar, kau harus berhati-hati. Jaga matamu untuk tetap terbuka, jangan pernah mencoba tidur. Ia kemungkinan besar menyerang ketika korbannya tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar._"

Aku hanya meringis. "Baiklah, Pak Kim, bukankah semua pelaku kriminal memang melakukan hal itu? Menyerang ketika korbannya tidak awas. Ditambah, sesuatu yang membuatnya… hmm… merasa aneh." Kata 'edan' hampir saja keluar dari mulutku. Sesuatu yang bagus ketika aku mampu menarik nafas sebelum benar-benar mengucapkannya dan memilih kata yang lebih formal.

"_Kabarnya, dia juga melakukan pengintaian pada orang incarannya di tengah malam. Lalu, dia menepuk bahu sang korban dan beramah-tamah. Ketika si korban merasa kehadirannya baik-baik saja, ia akan menyeterum korbannya menggunakan pistol setrum. Korbannya bangun di sarang si pelaku dan dipaksa untuk menerima penyiksaan yang mengerikan. Segera setelah korbannya menjadi cukup lemah, ia baru melakukan pembunuhan._" Pak Kim terhenti. Dilihat dari cara ia menggambarkan strategi ini, dia jadi nampak tak berbeda dengan si pembunuh berantai.

Persetan dengan itu, aku sudah pernah mendengar dan melihat hal yang jauh lebih buruk. Apakah si edan ini yang membantai bangsa dan membuat para pemuda kota yang malas itu sembunyi dalam ketakutan? Seseorang yang menggunakan pistol setrum? Aku sudah banyak melihat orang membunuh didepan mataku tapi pecundang ini masih harus menggunakan pistol setrum? Jadi, dimana bagian 'edan'-nya?

"_Tapi itu belum seberapa. Kau tahu bagian terburuknya?_" Pak Kim bertanya dengan suara mengerikan, mencoba menakutiku. Andai saja ia bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini. Andai saja aku bisa melihat penampilan menyedihkannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau belum memberitahu apapun padaku."

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah mengemudi terlalu jauh, bukannya pulang kerumah. Aku berputar mengelilingi perumahan ini selama beberapa jam dan ini semua disebabkan karena aku terjebak dalam percakapan dengan atasanku. Dengan bensin yang masih penuh, aku memutuskan untuk berputar beberapa kali lagi, dikarenakan kemungkinan aku bisa menemukan 'Peter Pan' kebanggaan Pak Kim.

"_Ketika korbannya sudah mati, dia memutilasinya, menanggalkan pakaian atau perhiasan atau tanda apapun dari kulit mereka. Terkadang ia memakan organ dalam korbannya dan meminum darahnya. Tapi ada juga yang ia biarkan untuk dikoleksi._"

Sekarang ini benar-benar menghidupkan malamku. Setelah mendengar pernyataan mengerikan dan menjijikan ini, aku hampir saja kehilangan kendali kemudi. Aku hampir terguling! Pohon yang ada tepat didepanku hampir saja mencelakai tanganku.

Wah! Orang itu memang sangat aneh. Edan. Dia bukan hanya eksentrik, tapi Demi Tuhan, dia adalah orang sialan yang gangguan jiwa! Kukira orang semacam itu hanya ada didalam karangan dan novel mengerikan buatan seorang novelis yang sangat terganggu mentalnya, tapi ternyata di kenyataan pun ada pembunuh yang seperti ini! Sekarang topiknya menjadi sangat menarik! Aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah dan membahas masalah ini dengan atasanku.

"Pak Kim, jangan berhenti bicara. Aku mendengarkan." Aku mengemudi dengan cepat menuju tempat tinggal kecilku di pinggiran kota. Stres, bingung, muak, dan mabuk memenuhi suasana berkendaraku yang nyaman. Tidak, tidak bisa dibilang berkendara nyaman karena topik yang sedang kubahas. Sebagai penggila kerja, aku tetap bersikeras meminta Pak Kim untuk terus bicara.

"_Dia bisa berada dimana saja sekarang. Setahuku ia bisa saja ada dibelakang mobilmu. Atau lebih buruknya, dia bisa saja ada di kursi belakang mobilmu!_"

Aku tertawa pada gurauannya. Pak Kim selalu saja tahu bagaimana cara untuk nampak menyedihkan. Ketika pembahasan mulai menjadi hambar, dialah jagonya.

"Lucu sekali, Minseok." Melenyapkan rasa hormatku, aku memanggil atasan yang jauh lebih tua dariku itu dengan nama depannya. Minseok. Veteran agen Satuan Petugas. Tuhan tahu betapa pandainya ia dalam hal ini!

Aku tiba dirumah dan melangkah keluar mobil, menguncinya, dan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan mulai bicara pada Pak Kim.

"_Apa kau baru saja memanggilku 'Minseok'?_" Tanya orang 'tua' itu. Aku tertawa dan mengelak, memilih untuk mendengar pernyataan Pak Kim selanjutnya.

"Lanjutkan saja pembahasan mengenai pembunuh berantai. Aku tidak perduli namamu Minseok atau apapun." Kataku dengan nada serius. Sudah saatnya Pak Kim berhenti memperlakukan agen termudanya seperti itu. Agen TERMUDA dalam daftar absen.

"_Tapi jujur saja, dia bisa berada dimanapun, aku sungguh-sungguh._" Katanya. Menyedihkan, aku hanya tetap memaksakan pertanyaanku.

"Ini rumit…" Kataku.

"_Dia berada disuatu tempat di kota ini. Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya menyerang orang-orang tak berdosa ini, yang aku tahu bahwa rumahnya dirahasiakan. Sarangnya dan segala tentangnya adalah rahasia._"

Kusunggingkan senyum palsu. "Berikan aku lokasimu, aku akan ada kesana!" Pak Kim memberiku beberapa instruksi dan aku akan mulai bekerja di lokasi. "Kapan kau menginginkanku untuk memulai pekerjaan ini, Pak Kim?" Tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin, jauh dari nada sopan yang biasanya kugunakan padanya.

"_Secepat yang kau bisa. Cepatlah, Kim Jongin. Kota ini tidak punya banyak waktu dan aku yakin kota ini juga tidak ingin merelakan populasinya pada seorang pembunuh gila._" Suara Pak Kim terdengar jengkel dan terburu-buru, seakan memberitahu kalau ia sangat ingin aku memulai pekerjaanku sekarang juga.

Namun, aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan berbaring pada sofa dimana aku kemudian tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih kugenggam.

—**To be Continued—**


End file.
